DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of Core C in this Center is to integrate projects through use of common assessments to permit shared specific aims. The role of the Core is to enable the current phase II trials of periodontitis and temporomandibular joint disorder (TMD) to collect sufficient information on individuals to enable investigators to identify the most salient data needed for future large Phase III RCTs. These data will also enable investigators to explore the central premise of OCCAM: that craniofacial disorders (CFDs) are related to overall health, and complementary and alternative interventions may impact overall health as well as specific CFD's. Qualitative research methods will be used in conjunction with quantitative methods to produce a set of subject self-report measurement tools for use in all OCCAM projects. This body of self-report variables will contribute to current Phase II studies and may provide hypotheses for future mechanistic studies. Subject self-reports include symptoms, quality of life, knowledge and attitudes regarding alternative medicines, health behaviors, sources and intensity of psychosocial stressors, and factors that may moderate the relationship between stress and craniofacial disorders. Core C will identify and use existing appropriate tools to collect these data whenever possible. However, because CAM trials are more likely to be faced with an insufficient set of tools to collect this information, when necessary Core C will utilize data gathered through qualitative research to develop and test new tools tailored to CAM research. Core C will also develop instruments for clinicians from different medical systems to record clinical data. This common set of forms will ensure maximum data comparability across trials. Core C will further support the projects by working with investigators to develop strategies and tools to improve adherence, retention and recruitment.